Animal Unleashed
by Kurama The Assassin Kitsune
Summary: Naruto has been out training, trying to become as strong as possible. Kiba finds him in the woods, shirt off and sweaty. With his strong sense of smell he gets a nice bit of scent of the pretty blond boy and it sets something loose inside of him. He pounces and what first starts out as a fight, turns out in something way sweeter and Kiba will show Naruto exactly who the top dog.


**Kurama: This is a challenge I took from Dana-Eliza, my new bestie, I hope she loves this, and everyone too! :D**

**Kiba, Naruto: On with it already!**

**Kurama: Geez! Fine fine, let's do this! XD**

**Warning: There is a chance of some OOCness happening with the characters and maybe some major typos, so I apologies if that happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, except the great feeling of accomplishment at finishing this challenge and showing it to my friend Dana :3**

Our favorite blonde hero was currently somewhere in the woods, sparring with his clones, and working up a sweat, it was a rather sunny day for Konoha, and the heat was unbearable for some, but the blonde didn't mind, instead he just trained harder, his mind focused to beat his clones, so with more determination, and with a curse from his soon to be destroyed clones, Naruto entered Kyuubi Chakra Mode, the shroud of yellow-like flames enveloping his whole body, he grinned at his clones 'Oh fuck' expressions and proceeded to beat the ever-loving crap out of them, not giving them a chance to enter the same Mode as him.

Meanwhile, with our favorite brunette spiky haired nin-ken user, he was currently following his nose, his eyes closed in concentration, he was just walking around the forest, alone, since Akamaru was tired after their last mission, he was feeling bored as hell with no mission and nothing exciting happening lately. When suddenly his nose caught the sweet musky scent of something nearby, it made him growl softly, something inside of him was howling, restlessly moving about, loving that scent, and Kiba wanted to meet the one who had such a lovely scent, so when he heard the pained yelp of what sounded very much like the hyper active blonde ninja he knew, he opened his eyes in confusion, but still followed that scent until he broke into the tree line, just went Naruto finished with the last of the clones.

Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing, and smelling, that sweet scent came from Naruto!? He was about to say something until Naruto started to pant from exertion, hand on his knees and giving Kiba a really good view of his clothed ass, making him growl, but then the growl gained more strength when Naruto stood straight and slowly took out the top of his orange and black jumpsuit, making Kiba lick his lips and growl softly again as his eyes roamed all over that naked sweaty patch of skin, the scent getting stronger now that the garment was out of the way, he was so focused eye-fucking Naruto's torso, that he didn't heard him get close to him.

"Oi! Kiba?" Naruto called in confusion, waving a hand over the dog breath's face, only to receive nothing, so with a tick on his left eye, he snapped his fingers in front of his face like he was calling a dog for attention, which ironically, did the trick. "Oi, Dog-Breath! What's the matter with you!?" Naruto called again, this time annoyed, and somewhat curious, since what was so interest about his upper-body? He didn't get it.

Kiba shook his head from his Naruto-La-la-land and regarded the blonde with a confused look before what he said registered, making him growl in annoyance, eyes narrowing, a scowl entering his features.

"None of your concern, Fox Boy!" Kiba retorted back, grinning wolfishly like he won the argument with what he just said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head, though a small smile entered his face, this was a normal occurrence for them, and one would call the other their... 'pet name', -as Sakura put it before with an unknown grin on her face, which to this day, still put Naruto in a confused mood, why the hell was she grinning like the cat that caught the canary anyway!?- and the other would do it back, but sometimes it was really annoying, but in the end, they just shrugged it off like always and went back to being rivals-friends.

"Really this time, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity, sort of resembling a confused dog.

'_More like a fox..._' Kiba thought to himself, internally shaking his head before replying.

"If you must know, I was..." Kiba blinked, what the hell could he say!? 'Oh Naruto, I was just following the sweet, lovely musky scent you were pouring out in waves, nothing more...'

_'Yeah, like THAT would work out nicely...'_ Kiba thought sardonically before coming up with a great plan... well to him anyway, but his plans were always great! Just ask Shino!

...

Yeah maybe not...

"You were...?" Naruto prompted, raising a brow.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, the blonde could be really impatient sometimes, he then replied before Naruto could say anything else.

"I was just walking around until the sounds of you battling your clones caught my attention, so I decided to follow the sounds and made it here." Kiba said, mentally nodding and patting himself in the back from a job well done at not mentioning the scent he was giving off.

Naruto looked at him for some time, humming in thought as his eyes narrowed suspiciously, making Kiba sweat drop a little, before the blonde did a one-eighty and grinned his normal fox grin -which now that he really looked, it really made him look handsome- and replied.

"Okay then!" He said cheerfully in his usual tone, turning around and giving Kiba a great view of his back, which made his right eye twitch a little.

_'Surely he's not doing that on purpose...'_ He thought to himself, before following the blonde, he had another great plan to finally show Naruto that he was the real top-dog here, even though he was really strong now.

"Hey Fox Boy, how about a spar?" Kiba asked innocently like.

Naruto looked back to regard Kiba with a confused look, before what he said registered, making his head shot up in excitement. "Sure! This means I can finally show you who's the strongest here!" He declared, soon snickering afterwards.

Kiba growled in annoyance before schooling his features back to his cocky grin as he replied. "Yeah, sure, in a million years that'll happen!" He said back, with a grin.

"Yeah right, I'm not gonna even need to use Kyubi Chakra Mode to beat you!" Naruto exclaimed, internally making Kiba sigh in relief, that Mode really did give Naruto a helluva boost in speed, not to mention power.

"You wish you have used it to defeat me when I'm through with you!" Kiba stated cockily before making a hand sign.

"All Four Technique!" Kiba exclaimed before suddenly crouching into all four, his appearance transforming into a more feral state, his claw lengthening, his shaggy hair puffing into a more spiky mess, his pupils transforming into slits, while he grew sharp claws in his hands and feet.

"Here I go! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said, making the all too familiar cross hand sign, and summoning ten clones, and the original along with the clones quickly attacked Kiba, aiming to pound him to the ground.

No such luck, Kiba was a really strong shinobi, and when using All Four Technique, he was more stronger, not to mention a bit feral in his mentality, which cost him a punch to the face -since now that sweet scent Naruto was giving off was ten times stronger than before, making Kiba lost focus as he growled softly- that send him back and into the air, before he righted himself as he attacked that clone with a well-placed claw swipe at the neck, dispelling it, he then did jumped back and threw a smoke bomb, obscuring the view of several clones, he entered the smoke and with the scent that Naruto was giving off, it was really easy finding him, so he quickly dispatched 6 of those clones inside the smoke before the original and the remaining clones jumped back, just as the smoke cleared. Kiba looked forward and counted how many were left.

_'Six down, three more to go...'_ Kiba thought with a feral grin, as he attacked once more.

"Tsuga!" He exclaimed, running before jumping as he suddenly attacked Naruto and the clones with that drill attack he saw back in the Chunin Exams.

"Whoa!" The original exclaimed, stepping to the side, but one of the clones didn't do it quickly, managing to be dispelled into smoke.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw the drill change direction and come back his way, no way in hell would he led dog-breath win this spar! So he quickly ordered the last clone to make a rasengan in his hand, the clone did ask ordered, quickly forming a rasengan in the original's hand, who waited for Kiba to get really close before he acted.

"Tsuga!/Rasengan!" The two attacked each other with their trademark techniques, the drill pounding into the rasengan, and the rasengan doing the same to the drill, spark of chakra leaking around the two from the strength of each technique, each one adding more power to their techniques before an explosion occurred, sending the two flying back and falling into the ground with a thud, gasping for breath, Naruto more so, since he had been training like hell before Kiba came into the clearing.

"Got you now!" Kiba stated, quickly ignoring his tired state as with a great leap, jumped and landed right at Naruto's midriff, making him give out a "Oomph" of surprise as the wind got knocked out of it, he glared up at the dog boy.

"Get off of me Dog-breath!" Naruto stated, squirming, trying to get out from underneath Kiba, with no such luck, he put his hand to the familiar cross sign, only to have Kiba's rough hands quickly grab his wrists and put them over his head, now he couldn't use jutsus!

"It looks like I win Fox Boy..." Kiba whispered into his ear, hot breath tickling the shell of his ear, making Naruto shiver a bit.

"Yeah right, you didn't win anything, now get off of me, baka Dog-breath!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to remain cocky as Kiba looked at his cerulean blue eyes with his slited black ones.

"Maybe is time to show you who's the real top dog around here is Foxy..." Kiba growled as he leaned down next to the blonde's neck.

"W- what?" Naruto said in confusion before a hot tongue licked around his shoulder and the vein going up his neck, which made Naruto mewl a bit in pleasure, and also surprise the blonde, what the hell was Kiba doing!?

"W- what the hell -Ah!- are you doing!?" Naruto exclaimed, just as Kiba leaned down and bit his shoulder, making him gasp before he moaned softly as those sharp canines tickled his neck, but he moaned a bit more loudly when Kiba sucked and licked the patch of skin between his teeth, leaving a hickey there for everyone to see that the blonde was _his_.

"Look at you, already moaning like a bitch in heat." Kiba whispered huskily, grinning wolfishly back at his bitch.

Naruto opened his eyes, when did he closed them anyway!?, and regarded Kiba with an annoyed expression, but the faint lust in his eyes betrayed that.

"What you do think you're doing!? Get off of me! Now!" Naruto growled at him, -speck of red dancing in his eyes, making him act a bit feral- which made Kiba growl right back at him, unknowingly making Naruto submit as he whined a bit, which made Kiba grin in triumph.

"No, I don't think I'll do that..." He casually stated, dragging his clawed hand down the blonde chest, leaving soft red mark in their wake, also making Naruto shudder a bit as he arched his back to feel more of it, though his eyes once again opened wide when he felt Kiba play and tweak his nipples, making him groan wantonly in pleasure.

"Seems someone love this, don't you foxy?" Kiba asked with a wolfish grin, fingers still playing with his nipples, though he leaned down and captured one in his mouth, softly nibbling and sucking on it, making Naruto moan louder as he shuddered in need.

"N-no I d-don't..." Naruto pitifully tried to deny it, to not let Dog-breath win this, but both knew that this was a lost battle for the blonde.

"Really now? Even if I do this?" He said, sneaking one hand down and palming the blonde's hard cock through his pants, making him hiss as he arched his back, wanting more but with Kiba still pining him down he couldn't do anything.

"See? You obviously love this..." Kiba growled right in his ear, one hand leaving soft red scratch mark around his chest and abs while the other continued to play with his cock.

"Ah! Nghh..." Naruto moaned and grunted, seriously liking this but for the life of him if Kiba didn't get up he will-

"Ahh!" He was cut off as Kiba did get up, and suddenly shredded his pants until only he was naked in his boxer, which soon meet the same fate, his cock quickly standing in attention, leaking precum, a firm reminder that Naruto was loving this.

"Look at you, all hard and horny for me, I bet you're even ready for me..." Kiba growled, taking his cock and giving it a few stroke, quickly hardening, and the blonde was a bit jealous, since Kiba's cock was more large and thick that his.

"S- shut up!" Naruto called weakly, which only made Kiba snort out a chuckle as he leaned down and grabbed Naruto's cock in a firm grip, lazily stroking it, driving Naruto mad with need and pleasure, Kiba was really taking his sweet damn time that's for sure!

Kiba chuckled as he heard the blonde's moan of pleasure, making his cock throb and leak more precum, he have half a mind to just fuck the blonde there and them, but he wanted him to beg for it, so with that in mind, he gathered his precum in his fingers and started to play around the edge of his entrance, as he licked his cock up and down, making Naruto moan like a bitch.

"What do you want?" Kiba whispered huskily as he licked and sucked around the head of his cock, while he inserted two well lubed fingers inside the blonde, making him release a yelp of combined pleasure and pain.

"P- please..." Naruto muttered shyly, blushing a bit, he couldn't believe what was about to happen, but damn if he didn't want it to happen already.

Kiba chuckled as he made scissoring motion with his fingers, quickly finding the blonde's prostate and mercilessly playing with him, almost driving out a yell out pleasure from the blonde.

"Please what foxy?" He asked innocently, but the wolfish grin on his face as he continued to drive the blonde mad said otherwise.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes, trying to drive the pleasure away, he shook his head multiple times before giving in, it was already a lose battle when a yelp of pleasure almost left his mouth, what the hell did he do and what did he have to do for Kiba to do it again!?

"Please... fuck me..." Naruto finally admitted, blushing mad as he moaned softly as Kiba added a third finger, continually touching his prostate, making moan loudly.

"I can't hear you foxy, you have to speak louder." He gleefully said, retracting his fingers from the blonde entrance, chuckling as he heard a whine of displeasure when he did that, and started to circle and lightly push the head of his cock around his entrance, driving the blonde crazy.

"Fuck me Kiba! Fuck me hard and deep! Please!" Naruto finally begged, glaring at the dog-boy with lust filled eyes, panting as he blushed once more.

Kiba growled back at the blonde as he took a firm grip around his hips, lifting him up and aligned himself good to fuck him hard and deep, his claws leaving marks around the place where he was gripping the blonde's hips.

"See? It wasn't that hard, now was it?" He said, and drove the head of his cock inside the blonde before he could retort with a comment, only driving a moan of pain and pleasure out of the blonde was he started to lightly thrust inside him, driving inch after inch inside the blonde agonizingly slowness, in part for letting the blonde adjust to him, and another to drive him crazy.

Naruto closed his eyes and moaned softly, loving this but mad that Kiba was going easy on him, he could take it dammit!

"Come on, move already!" Naruto whimpered, bucking his hips back and forth to drive more of Kiba inside him.

Kiba grunted a bit as his claws gripped his hips harder before saying. "As you wish, foxy." He said before suddenly thrusting all of him inside the blonde, driving out a scream of pleasure from the blonde, it appears he had found the blonde's prostate in one go, lucky.

Kiba growled softly as he suddenly leaned down and bit his foxy's shoulder, starting to fuck him hard and deep, driving all of him inside the blonde and not giving him time to rest, his cock head pounding his prostate at every deep, hard thrust, making Naruto scream loudly in pleasure.

"Fuck!" Kiba growled as he continued to pound the blonde's prostate, closing his eyes tightly from all the pleasure he was feeling, when Naruto suddenly clamped down on his cock like a vice, he wanted to cum there and there, but he wanted this to last for a long while, so he quickly tried to stand up, only to drive himself more deeply inside the over-stimulated blonde, which was all he needed as he screamed as he came, spurt after spurt of cum landing in between the two, staining and sticking into their skin, but Kiba still tried to get up, succeeding quickly after a while.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Naruto asked weakly, still experiencing his afterglow.

"I'm about to fuck you more, what's it look like?" Kiba stated with a feral grin, his hands grasping and groping the blonde's ass, making him moan as he circled his legs securely around his waist, his hands quickly grasping his shoulders, nails digging into the skin there and making Kiba hiss a bit in pain and pleasure, he chuckled at the blonde before softly nibbling and biting his neck before going at it again, slowly at first, he fucked Naruto while he was standing, moving him up and down his cock, making Naruto moan softly as Kiba began to speed up a bit, growling in pleasure as the blonde's moan got louder and louder, his hands now at his broad back and grasping for anything to hold on as the wild ride _really _started, his nails digging hard into the skin of his back, leaving soft red trails behind.

"Shit! Nghh, Fuck! Harder! Faster! Come on damn you!" Naruto cursed wildly as Kiba speeded up his thrust, impaling him up and down, faster and harder and deeper on his cock, the beginning of another orgasm soon approaching for the blonde.

Kiba only growled and panted between the patch of skin he was biting as he speeded his thrust, one hand at the back of Naruto, digging into the skin and leaving some blood behind at how hard he was digging his sharp nails, the other still taking a hold of one of his ass-cheek as he fucked away.

"I'm going to cum inside you…" Kiba stated with a hard thrust, the blonde screaming loudly as he pounded his prostate once more. "You'd like that, won't you Naruto?" Kiba asked with a chuckle as he thrusted harder and deeper, his balls smacking his ass hard at every thrust.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck yes! Come, do it!" Naruto screamed in pleasure, his anal walls clamping down on Kiba's cock like a vice, and he did something unexpected, he suddenly leaned forward and bit Kiba's shoulder hard, soon tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth as he came a second time.

Kiba howled loudly from the pain from his shoulder and the pleasure on his cock, he bit the shoulder harder, soon tasting blood as he came hard, filling and painting the blonde's inside white with his cum.

Naruto, from all the fucking, biting, and overstimulation from the sex, came a third time, jet after jet of cum splattering against their chest and stomach and making a mess.

Kiba sighed in bliss and happiness as he panted, slowly descending to the ground, still inside of the blonde. Naruto making an almost purring sound as he nuzzled Kiba's shoulder, Kiba doing the same as he finally stopped cumming inside the blonde, who blushed, feeling it all inside of him and some of it leaking down his ass and into the ground.

"Geez, did you have to go so hard Kiba…" Naruto teased as he looked behind him, blushing as he saw the cum leaking down to the ground.

Kiba snorted out a chuckle as he nuzzled his neck, biting his shoulder and sucking, making the blonde moan weakly and wonder if Kiba wanted to go at it again before he stopped and looked at his shoulder, he soon looked too and saw a big-ass hickey there.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked innocently, tilting his head to the side.

Kiba controlled himself, they've just finished, and they could go at it another time.

"That, Naruto, is a hickey, it will let the others know that your mine, and mine alone." Kiba stated with a wide grin.

Naruto gawked at him before he shook his head, his eyes glinting with unholy gleeful amusement, like they do every time he is planning a prank, and their eyes were right now locked into Kiba's shoulder, making him sweat drop.

"Don't you d- Ah god! Be careful dammit!" Kiba hissed between clenched teeth as Naruto went to town on his poor neck, sucking the skin before leaving it alone, looking at the hickey he left there with a positively smug grin.

"Now everyone will now that you're also mine, and mine alone." Naruto stated, still sporting that amused, smug grin.

Kiba blinked in astonishment before chuckling once more.

"Yeah, yeah…. You're still the bottom though." Kiba couldn't help but said, making Naruto blush, but not deny it, as he playfully smacking his chest with the back of his hand, though he was smiling.

"Shut up…. Dog-breath."

Kiba chuckled as he grinned.

"Whatever… Fox boy."

**Kurama: Annnnnd we're done! Holy shit seven pages as well as 4003 words! And only a one-shot too! XD I'm feeling very good at the moment, and the ending is kinda cliché or maybe sucky, but I didn't want to continue cus it would have looked forced, so yeah I'm ending it here, so, what you two think about the one-shot? Kiba? Naruto?**

**Kiba: *shrugs* Meh, I've seen better… come on Naruto, let's go! *leaves the room***

**Naruto: *shrugs and follows***

**Kurama: Hmmm…. Wonder what they are doing, let's check it out! *follows and opens door to my room***

**Kiba, Naruto: *The sounds of moaning and smacking flesh can be heard in the background* **

**Kurama: O_O …. -/- Not in my room! *send them to another room* Anyway, now that's done with XD I hope you all like this, specially you Dana, this is my first time making a one-shot, not to mention one being lemony, is also my first time doing a lemon, so I apologies if I failed epically at it, so yeah… hope you guys, and gals, liked and loved this, leave a review, subscribe to me if you want lol XD So yeah, see you later peeps, have a good day and good night!**


End file.
